


A night out

by TheShhhSpot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F, Like Nico Daniil and the Waffle, Some others are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/pseuds/TheShhhSpot
Summary: Jo is not a club person, she is considering going home when she spots a beautiful blonde in the crowd.





	A night out

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @F1_Rabbit, it took a while and it's a bit short but here it is!

Josephine isn’t a club person. She never has been. She likes the way adrenaline rushes to her body and she can feel her heart beating faster with each beat of the loud music. She likes the way the mix of alcohol and strove lights makes her feel like she doesn’t have to worry about anything in the world except for that moment…except she knows that feeling of exhilaration only lasts a couple of minutes and then she can’t wait for it to be a decent hour to go home without feeling judged by others. She loves going out with her friends to chat for a bit, having a drink or two and then go home feeling relaxed enough to have a good night sleep.   
Jo prefers a nice pub to a crowded night club. All in all, maybe the thing that makes her feel uncomfortable is the fact that she doesn’t dance, it’s not like she hasn’t tried, but she just can’t stop feeling awkward as she tries to move along with the music while imitating what other girls do. She just doesn’t understand the strange appeal of rubbing against strangers in a crowd. It just isn’t her thing. 

And still, there she is, standing next to her table at a club with a name she can’t pronounce and drinking from a bottle of vodka she still can’t find the good taste of, while her friends had gone mingle. Perfect. At least she doesn’t have to worry about leaving her purse alone.   
She is seriously considering just leaving, she knows Nicola wouldn’t mind and Dany is somewhere lost with her girlfriend, she just needs Steph to come back from the restroom to give her her purse back.   
Jo glances to where the restrooms are but before she spots them, a flash of blond hair and a dark red dress distracts her mind from its intended target. 

The woman is beautiful. Her blonde hair runs down her body until before her lower backside, where it is curled at the tips, she notices that with the lights it almost looks white in some places. She is wearing white high heels and a beautiful necklace. Jo notices that she only has what seems like mascara and eyeliner on, besides that beautiful shade of dark red lipstick, and that is enough to highlight her blue eyes, which Jo notices, are looking right at her.   
She turns around so fast that she accidentally makes her glass tumble down, pale red liquid pours down directly on her white and lilac dress and she wishes she hadn’t poured that much cranberry juice into her vodka glass. Embarrassed, Jo turns around and sees the beautiful blonde smiling fondly at her. She feels her heart beat faster and she knows it is not because of the music. 

The blonde dances swaying her hips to the beat of a song Jo is sure she has heard on Spotify before, she occasionally looks towards Jo’s table and after two more songs, where Jo has been staring like an idiot, Jo wishes she had heard Nicola’s flirting tips because she really wants to go talk to her but she is way too much of a coward to actually do it… until she Isn’t. Because really, Jo has already spilled a drink on her dress, she can’t possibly do worst, and even if she did, if that means she gets to see the blonde’s smile one more time then, Jo thinks, it’s worth it.

So, it is decided, she carefully walks towards the blonde, who has noticed she is moving and smiles, when a drunk looking guy arrives and stands in front of her.   
Boyfriend? No, she is too far apart from him and Jo thinks she looks surprised and apparently, she is right because in that moment the blonde looks over the guy’s shoulder to Jo and she looks uncomfortable to say the least. Jo doesn’t think it twice before she is walking directly to the girl.   
“Hey, there you are!” Jo says trying to sound as convincing as possible and loud enough for the girl and the drunk guy to hear “Come on, we are waiting for you at the table”.   
“Hey!” The blonde smiles getting Jo’s message and grabs her arm “I was just going there” Jo is mesmerized by her accent. “Sorry, I have to go” She says to the guy and tries getting closer to Jo when the drunk guy grabs the blonde by her waist and tries to pull her towards him. “Oh, come on” he says and Jo feels repulsed by his alcohol-smelling breath “you can’t leave, I want to know you better, besides I’m sure your friend here, agrees that I can come with you, right?” He says and looks at Jo like waiting for her to say, “yes, absolutely”. Well that’s about enough.  
In a swift move, Jo removes the dude’s arm from the blonde’s waist and leads her to where their table is, then she remembers that the blonde is wearing heels that are way higher than hers and tries to go slower, but Jo feels the blonde tightening her grip on her arm and walking faster so she decides to continue until they get to the table and there are no signs of the drunk guy.   
They sit down on the couch next to the table and the blonde hugs her. She smells of perfume, sweat and shampoo and Jo feels her heart rate go up again.   
“Thank you so much for that” the blonde tells her, “I hate when guys do that, specially the waist grabbing thing, it’s so annoying” and she rests her hand on top of Jo’s. “I know! I can’t believe the nerve some guys have” Jo says, she has had her fair share of unwanted attention coming from guys at night clubs and she really doesn’t wish it to anyone.   
They talk for a while, Jo learns that Marcia is from Sweden, she has two younger brothers and plays ice hockey for the Swedish Women’s Hockey team, Jo also learns that she likes to run in the mornings and has a dog in her parents’ house in Örebro, her home town back in Sweden, she also learns that she is the funniest, coolest person Jo has ever met. Jo tells her about her friends, how Nicola convinced her to go to the club, about Dany and her girlfriend, a motorcyclist named Mercy from Spain, about Steph and her crush on Keira, a Danish girl that works with her, about Jo’s brother Will and about her job as his head mechanic.   
Marcia listens intently and by the end of the night, when the other girls are back, and have been introduced to Marcia, Jo feels like she has known her forever.   
“I should go home, Alexa must be worried and I don’t want her to get angry because I wake up late for practice” Marcia says and she pouts, Jo just wants to kiss her.   
“Do you want to go get coffee tomorrow?” Jo blurts out, and Marcia smiles. “I would love to, here, have my number” She says and waits for Jo to pull out her phone which she almost drops out of excitement.   
They say goodbye and Jo makes sure Marcia gets into her cab before joining the other girls on their shared cab. They insisted on sharing it with Marcia too, but she told Jo she would text her when she gets to the place she is staying at while she visits London.   
Jo is so glad she came along to the club. 

When she gets home she sends Marcia a text and actually squeals when she gets the reply “I’m safe and at home! Thank you for tonight, you were my guarding angel” Jo rolls on her bed and thinks for 5 minutes before replying back “I’m glad you are safe, I loved talking to you”.   
She waits for a reply while hugging a pillow, Jo can’t remember the last time she felt that nervous about a text. She gets a reply 5 minutes later. “Me too! So…Coffee tomorrow?” and Jo almost falls off from her bed. She can’t believe Marcia remembered Jo’s invitation to go out on a date with her the next day. “Definitively. 5 sounds good?”   
“What about 8? Practice in the afternoon takes a while sometimes”   
“Sounds perfect, I know of this place that has good tea and coffee, I’ll text you the address” she says and sends her the location from her Maps app.  
“It’s perfect, I’ll see you there then?”   
“Yes, can’t wait!”  
“Goodnight guardian angel ”  
“Goodnight beautiful ”  
Jo sighs happily as she lies under the covers and looks at the conversation over and over. She cannot wait for it to be eight p.m. already.


End file.
